Story of Us
by Sky of Stars
Summary: Dean was looking forward to meeting his favorite writer, but was not expecting to fall for him. AU, Destiel, SamJess Rating for crude language and gay pairing.


**~Story of Us~**

**~Hey guys! Sorry for not updating in forever, but I have been super busy and suffering from writers block lately, but I'm BAA-AACK! So yay! Everyone, please enjoy my newest Supernatural Destiel fic!~**

* * *

Dean rushed over to his Baby, skidding on the sidewalk as he fumbled for his keys with one hand, other clutching his prize. His copy of Fallen Grace, his favorite book of all time. He grinned to himself, jumping into the Impala. The sticky note on his windshield fluttered to the ground, reminding that today Castiel Novack was appearing at his local book store. Castiel Novack, writer of Fallen Grace.

And Dean was late. Shit.

He drove into the parking lot, thanking his lucky stars that he was not pulled over for breaking one (or two, or three...) speeding laws. He jammed the breaks, only slowing down to carefully park his Baby. After making sure all was good, he jumped out, book in hand, only to be greeted with... a line. A very, very loooooooong line, stretching out from the store and into the street.

Dean's eye twitched, his hand clutching his book. He sighed, getting into line and opening the book. If he had to wait, may as well re-re-re-re-re-re-re-re-re-re-re-re-re-re-re-re-read it.

Finally, when he was on chapter 8 (And it was a loong book. 412 pages,) there was only one person in front of him. He snapped the book shut, eager to meet in person his favorite writer. The person moved on, and...damn. Castiel Novack, smart-ass King's College grad, famous writer, was hot. Smokin. Sure, he had seen pictures, but in person...wow. Ruffled dark hair, big blue eyes, not really chiseled, more delicate. This guy had it all going for him.

"Heh hem..." Castiel cleared his throat, and Dean jumped, blood rushing to his face as he realized he had been staring.

"Ah, sorry, I'm Dean. Dean Winchester. And you are...?" _Fuck. _He thought, paling. _What am I saying? Have a nice cup of Shut The Fuck Up brain!_

Castiel smiled in confusion.

"Did you not come to see me?"

"Yes, yes, sorry!" Dean blustered. He hastily shoved the book to it's creator.

"Could you sign this?"

Castiel grinned, a good, proper, showing-white-sparkling-teeth grin.

"Of course. That is what I am here for, after all." He answered, taking the book and picking up his pen. After writing something, that beautiful smile still on his face, he handed the book back over.

"There. I hope that was satisfactory. Thank you, and goodbye Dean Winchester. I hope to see you again."

Dean grinned as he walked out, prize in hand.

_Way to go, Winchester. _He mentally scolded himself. _Well, at least I never have to see the guy again. _

**Castiel's POV**

Castiel watched as Dean walked away, an odd feeling of disappointment feeling heavy in his stomach. He reflected on what he had thought when he had first seen the man. Awfully attractive, with chiseled muscles, spiky dirty blonde hair, vivid, kind green eyes. Castiel shook his head slightly as he attempted to rid his mind's eye of those green eyes.

At least he never has to see the him again.

**Dean's POV**

Dean arrived home, feeling very pleased with himself and not intending to do anything except collapse on his 25 year old ass and read. He opened his book, smiling widely as he saw exactly what was written. (And writing it off as meeting an epic writer...suuuuuure Dean-o.)

**To Dean Winchester- My name is Castiel Novack. It is a puzzle that you do not know me, but it was good to meet you. I hope to see you in the near future. **

**- Castiel**

That night, Dean fell asleep dreaming of books and blue eyes.

* * *

**~ Hey guys! Thanks so much for joining me on that epic story. I hope you liked it! Thanks Charley, Free-Will, and Ally for being awesome. Please give me feedback, it is so helpful. Again, I hope you all enjoyed my first proper solo SPN fic.**

**Look forward to SamJess next chap. sorry for the short chap, next will (hopefully) be longer. See you all later!~**


End file.
